Modern engines of all types are complex machines that require precise calibrations of many parameters to operate at optimal performance and efficiency. Therefore, many manufacturers of engines set such calibrations at manufacture and associate “types” with the calibrations and with the engine control unit that controls the engine. These types can then be used to ensure that only calibrations that have the same type as the engine control unit or a type compatible with the engine control unit may be implemented on the unit. Manufacturers of engines may not allow end users to adjust calibrations at all, instead requiring that any changes be performed or approved in advance by the manufacturer to ensure the engine remains properly calibrated and within operating specifications.